In a packet switched network it is more economical to store system control packets and client data packets in a common buffer, rather than in dedicated buffers. However, it is possible that a common buffer could overflow during periods of heavy data traffic, thereby resulting in the loss of one or more system control packets. A loss of a system control packet could lead to a degradation in the performance and reliability of the packet switched network.